Simple Minds
by NeonPocky
Summary: "I'm back…" he whispered. "I'm back…" he let out a mad giggle. Light couldn't believe it. He was back from the dead. This had to be karma. Or fate. Whichever it was, whoever was up there wanted him to do more justice. He grinned. He knew what to do.
1. Chapter 1 Reincarnation

Simple Minds

Chapter 1-Reincarnation

The child screamed in pain as he clutched a black leather bound book. Memories started flashing through his brain at an unbelievable pace.  
><em>A teenager staring down at a book in shock as a man collapsed on the television,<br>A hand carefully writing down names,  
>A scruffy teenager hunched up on a chair,<br>A white haired child fiddling with his hair,  
>A creature out of this world chuckling. Its eyes gleamed as it held an apple and at the same time scribbled in a book. It stared, amused.<br>A blinding pain in the chest._  
>Light panted, trying to hold on to the Death Note. His eyes widened. He remembered now. He was Light Yagami. He was Kira.<br>"I'm back…" he whispered. "I'm back…" he let out a mad giggle. Light couldn't believe it. He was back from the dead. This had to be karma. Or fate. Whichever it was, whoever was up there wanted him to do more justice. He grinned. He knew what to do.

∞∞∞∞∞∞L∞I∞N∞E∞∞∞∞∞∞B∞R∞E∞A∞K∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Then it hit him. He was standing in the middle of a crowded street, holding a death note and talking to himself. Shit. Light started walking. As he walked, he thought. How many years had it been? Were Near and Mello still alive? Did someone succeed them? What was the world like now? Did people still remember Kira? Something then proceeded to interrupt his thoughts. He reached for his pocket and took out his phone. Light then stared blankly at the familiar name on the phone. Wammy's House. Now why was Wammy's House calling him? He pressed the button to answer it.  
>"Hello?" he answered calmly.<br>"Hello? Hikari_? Where are you_ You've been out for ages. Roger's gonna start noticing soon. Then…you're screwed. You know we're not supposed to go out all that much. He likes to keep us 'anonymous'. Anyway, when are you coming back home? To Wammy's that is." an annoying voice pestered. It sounded like a person his age or perhaps younger. So. His reincarnated self had been named Hikari…or at least this was his alias. Wammy's House was a place for talented people who could succeed L. They had aliases such Near and Mello so they would remain fairly anonymous. It appeared that Light now lived there. Light sighed.  
>"I'm on my way back now. Just give me a while, okay?" He hung up without another word. He had visited Wammy's House in his past life. He vaguely remembered how to get there.<p>

∞∞∞∞∞∞L∞I∞N∞E∞∞∞∞∞∞B∞R∞E∞A∞K∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

As Light approached the rickety old building, he realized. He could figure out the date from his mobile phone. He took it out and took a brief glance at it. November 28 2003. Light almost dropped the book in shock. He had 'died' in January 28 2010. This didn't make sense.

Then with a jolt, a bolt of realization hit him. November 28 2003. The date when Light first picked up the Death Note.

**A/N: ****Haha, it took me 10 seconds to come up with the title "Simple Minds". The characters in this fan fiction are anything BUT simple minded. It's so ironic :D Exams coming up. Not sure when I can write again but I WILL write again. That's a promise. Any suggestions, criticism and critique are welcome! Anything that will help me improve.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Blood?

Chapter 2- First Blood?

Light squeezed through the cramped passageway, feeling his way along in the darkness. It stank. Almost like rotten apples. He grinned to himself as he remembered the Shinigami, Ryuk's love for apples.

Ryuk craved apples. The Shinigami World had no sweet, juicy apples to satisfy the fruit loving Shinigami. In a way, he was tethered to the Human World by his obsession. Shinigami were so strange, Light thought, as he remembered Rem's death. The foolish shinigami had died to save Misa by killing L. Killing two birds with one stone. Light smirked fondly at the memory. Ah good times.

Finally Light saw light. His heart filled with relief that he would be arriving soon. He scuttled through the passageway until he reached a corridor full of doors with names on them. Light ran through the corridors, skimming through the names in search of a 'Hikari'. His heart beat fast. He could feel it pumping adrenaline through his body. If Light didnt hurry up and find a place to hide it, he would be in trouble. Deep trouble. Ba dum. Ba dum. Ba dum. He could hear his heart.

At last, he finally neared a door with his name and another's on it, he entered. He spotted a cupboard and shoved the notebook inside. Light breathed out a sigh of relief. That would do for now. No sooner than he had done that, the door creaked open to reveal a boy with white hair. Odd. He seemed strangely familiar. Light watched the younger boy starting to play with his hair. Then it hit him. Near. The one who had led an investigation against him. The investigation which had led to his death. Light gritted his teeth as he remembered the gut wrenching pain of death. Near would pay for that. With his life.

Near yawned and waved at Light. "Hey. Mello's been looking for you. I think he said he gave you a call." Light mentally flinched. So…the person who had phoned him was Mello. Why on earth was he bumping into so many familiar faces recently. He let out a soft dark chuckle. Next he'd be seeing L.

Near ambled away into a corner where he started fiddling with something. Light peered over his shoulder. The child was stacking dice. Light shook his head, exhasperated. The things kids do these days.

Light bounced onto a navy blue sofa, amusing himself with the child like action. The sofa creaked in reply and Light sank into the soft cushy material of the sofa. He closed his eyes. When could he get back to dealing out justice? When? When would the public be warned of Kira? He grabbed a nearby remote and turned on a small television. The signal was bad. Light squinted hard at the television.

"_The killer who indiscriminately killed 6 people yesterday in Shinjuku's Hanka District is still locked up in the preschool with the teacher and 7 children as hostages"  
><em>Wait…this sounded familiar. Light bit his lip, deep in thought. Where could he have heard this?  
><em>"The police suspect Otoharada Kurou, 42, unemployed. Last night Otoharada was…"<br>_Light's eyes widened. He let out a mad giggle. The exact same broadcast. This was the man who he had first killed. His first victim. His first act of justice. He glanced around, looking for Near. No one there. Light heard the brief sound of magazine pages flipping in the toilet. Apparently, even Near read magazines in the toilet.

Light tip toed as fast as he could towards the drawer. Grabbing the death note from within and a black ink pen, he raised his hand. The pen was poised to write the name. Suddenly a cold hand firmly clutched his wrist.  
>"Are you sure you want to do that?" a curious voice sounded in the gloom.<p>

∞∞∞∞∞∞E∞∞N∞∞D∞∞∞∞∞C∞H∞A∞P∞T∞E∞R∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

A/N: Haha, I sure had fun writing this. I'm sorry that I'm kind of slow. I'm slow at everything. I had exams for the last two weeks. That is my excuse. Please be satisfied with it. :)

Anyone guess who the "cold hand" at the end belongs to? For the sofa bit, I was almost tempted to write.  
><em>"Light bounced onto a navy blue sofa, amusing himself with the child like action. The sofa jiggled in reply and thrust sharply upwards."<em>  
>But I then suddenly realized how very wrong that sounded and didn't end up writing that. Also thank you to a certain "dark twisted insane" person who was nice enough to actually bother to review what little work I did. Thanks for the favs and alerts from everyone else!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Shifting Relationships

Chapter 3- Shifting Relationships

Light froze in horror. His head turned slowly. The dark figure stood behind him, outlined against the light. It was clutching Light's wrist. Light relaxed cautiously as the figure loosened its grip and drew back. A ray of dim light revealed the intruder's face.

"Ryuk! Why, it's you!" He laughed as the cheerful Shinigami took the Death Note from him. As Ryuk surveyed Light's handiwork, his face fell. He scowled down at Light.

"What! No deaths? You haven't done anything yet this time!" Ryuk indignantly waved the Death Note at Light, before flinging it in mock anger at him. Light smoothly turned and caught the Death Note as it flew past his ear. His eye twitched.

"I was just about to write a name before you stopped me!" Light protested with a small frown on his face. Ryuk grinned. Success. At last he had successfully agitated the human. Light wore a slightly veiled expression of self disgust and disappointment that he had failed to meet Ryuk's expectations. His eyes were dark and he wore a frown that crinkled his troubled face. Then Light uttered a single word that made Ryuk's grin fade away.

"Why?" Light asked, his eyes full of the light of curiosity. "Why did you stop me?" Ryuk froze. Why…Ryuk bit his lip. He couldn't remember.

"Umm….ummm….give me an apple first." Ryuk said in a desperate attempt to save his dignity and stall for time. Ryuk scratched his chin thoughtfully. What was it…what..ah yes! Now he remembered.

Light shook his head.

"I dont have any on me. Never mind. I'll just go ahead and write that name." He sighed in acceptance. Picking up his pen, he once more attempted to write.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you!" The Shinigami irritably yelled. He watched the teen's concentration slip over to him again. "Look, you know why you're back right? It's because you used the Death Note. I told you not to expect to go to either heaven or hell last time. No. You are simply reborn, doomed to follow through with the path of life together with the Death Note. Over and over again until you stop using it." Light's jaw hung open with amazement. Surely not. Surely it wasn't true. But if by that slight chance that it was true, it would explain everything. From his picking up of the Death Note to the date it currently was. He picked up the pen again and scribbled the name in. Otoharada Kurou.

"Suit yourself." The Shinigami shrugged nonchalantly. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." Light ignored him, transferring his attention to the television instead. In less than a minute, it was confirmed. The Death Note was real, all right. The man had died of a heart attack.

"What's this?" A shock of white hair appeared beside him and Light jumped. It was Near. Near with his childish looks and unnatural hair. Near with his smart aleck remarks. He was looking at the Death Note. He was examining it, scrutinizing it's every detail.

Light stared in horror though concealing it perfectly behind his well practiced emotionless poker face. Oh. My. God. He thought. He stood stiffly, thoughts running through his brilliant mind. What would Near say? Would he blab on him? Or…would he help him? Light gritted his teeth. It was a gamble. He would try his luck.

"Oh it's just this notebook I found." He calmly said, then seeming to change the topic he nodded towards the television. "Isn't it convenient that this person died just now?" he carefully phrased his sentence, knowing that just one misplaced word could cause Near to instantly suspect something.  
>"Yeah. I guess." Near carelessly mumbled before going back to stacking his dice.<br>"Wouldn't the world be better off without people like him?" Light asked, watching Near carefully. Near nodded absentmindedly.

∞∞∞∞∞∞L∞I∞N∞E∞∞∞∞∞∞B∞R∞E∞A∞K∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

A car honked outside. The disturbance caused Near to jolt, triggering the fall of his tower. A vein seemed to pulse in Near's little head as he thought about Hikari's questions. Why must he continuously annoy him with these pointless questions? Seeing as Hikari had nothing more to say, he turned and started the ritual of stacking once again.

∞∞∞∞∞∞L∞I∞N∞E∞∞∞∞∞∞B∞R∞E∞A∞K∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving and alerting and all that! Dark Twisted Insanity helped me a bit with this chapter. Go read her stuff! .net/u/2817738/Dark_Twisted_Insanity Its awesome. Anyway, i hated this chapter so much that I didnt want to see it anymore. Its a miracle that Dark Twisted Insanity got me to work on this again. Im out of ideas for the next chapter, but meanwhile i may be working on a new story. See ya!


End file.
